


Blood, Fire & Chocolate

by Alexis_Luther



Series: The Ancients [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, Subdrop, Torture, Verbal Abuse, [Story may not be continued.], cruelty then tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Luther/pseuds/Alexis_Luther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayth gets an interesting slave.</p><p>[Story may not be continued.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on tweaking some parts of this story. So if somethings change please be patient. But I hope you enjoy it <3

Rayth sat in his seat waiting for the private auction to begin. Soon a light came on and through his private window he saw a woman in chains. Her face and her eyes showed of fierce pride even though the shackles on her body said other wise. She was a head and a half taller than the auctioneer. She was announced to be a proud Amazon, a warrior that had been captured and now was to be sold as a bed slave. He watched as her hands turned into fists in front of her and he knew anyone who put the money into her was going to have to fight to break her. He did look at her thighs and smirked. He guessed she could break a man's neck with those strong tanned thighs. He wasn't even going to bother bidding on her. She wouldn't be worth his money. Bids though went off for her. As he could tell there were only six bidders that bid on her. The second one who rang in had won her. Even as she was taken away as someone's property she had held her head high.

 

Another woman was brought in but she was small, she had blond hair and an almost frightened look in her eyes. She kept repeating something over and over again. It was low, like it was soothing her nerves. After she had repeated herself several more times he could tell she was whispering; 'He's not dead. He will save me. My mister jay will save me.' He frowned slightly and wondered if she was speaking of someone she had been in a previous relationship with before she had been caught and now being sold as a house slave. Only three people bid on her. The first won her as their prize. A ll her could think of was a beaten skiddish dog. One that he guessed would bite the hand that fed her.

 

A man was now brought out into the circle. His body was severely scarred, his eyes were blind folded. But his expression was impassive. He was announced to once have a fortune but lost it all. That didn't interest Rayth. Four bids on him. The fourth winning after some high bidding with one. His expression was impassive even as he was taken away as a bed slave.

 

Three more men and a woman were sold. Rayth was about to get up and leave but they brought out another male. His body toned, his head was hooded. He made a bid immediately, something about the male peaked his interest. The auctioneer gave little information about the male just that he was specially unique. He was being sold as a bed and pain slave. An odd combination but he still wanted him. After several minutes he out bid three others. Half a billion dollars. After the slave was taken away his phone near his chair rang. “Mr. Drakkar please come to my office for your new slave.” He hung up, picking his brief case up, a servant led him to the auctioneer's office. He went down a hall then up eight steps, down another hallway then a door was opened. The auctioneer was a fit man but he was short. Only at the height of five foot eight. He wore a nice suit, shoes and his hair was slicked back. He wore too much perfume.

 

He shook Raythe's hand then smiled at him. “This is your slave.” He presented the still hooded male. “As promised I will show you what makes him so unique.” He grabbed his upper arm and shoved him forward. “Show your Master your true self.” It seemed the slave was going to refuse but the man brought out a lighter and flicked it alive. The male slave flinched and the pale tan turned green in color. The auctioneer smirked. “He's an alien. The last of his species. He had a brother but he murdered him. He's martian. He is actually from Mars.” He seemed giddy with this information. “He has telepathic abilities and he can shift his body to be whatever living being you choose him to be. He can even change sex if you choose him to. He is hooded so that he did not mind wipe any of the bidders, leaving them catatonic.”

 

Rayth found that amusing. “Had he done that before,” he asked with interest.

 

The man shook his head. “No this was his first auction. But he had done it to a few of the trainers and handlers.” He could tell he was not happy about losing those workers but he could really care less about them. After he paid the man he was given another brief case but it was filled with viles and bottles of liquid. **Magnesium** and on the other bottles it said **A** **lmanoxide.** There was also a thin black collarThe man spoke. “The first when put into his system will make him burn. Ten ccs will put him in pain half a day when lit up.” They both saw the male stiffen and the auctioneer got off on it a little. “The other will cure him. But it can run through his system naturally. The collar will suppress his abilities. It will cause him some weakness but nothing too great.”

 

Rayth saw the slave's throat working and he could smell fear, panic coming off of him and he closed the case. “I will take him now that I have paid for him.” The auctioneer nodded and waved them off as he began counting his earnings from that evening.

 

He took the case in one hand then took the slave's upper arm in the other hand, he led him out of the building and to his car. He opened the door to the back seat. “You will sit in the middle of the seat.” He helped him in then put the child lock on the door though he didn't suspect he would try to escape anyways. He closed the door, he walked around to the driver's side. He put the brief case on the passenger seat, starting the car he drove away. He turned on the radio on low so the slave had something else to listen to other than maybe his own thoughts. He drove for a coupe of hours. As he stopped in front of the entrance to his home dawn was just peaking on the horizon. He looked back at the slave and he saw wet streaks down his throat. He wondered for how long the slave had been crying as he had not made a sound the entire ride. He got out and two male servants came out and greeted him with smiles, one took his brief case. “It's fragile.” He warned the servant. He opened the back door, taking the male's arm in his hand, guiding him out of the car. He led him up the stairs, inside, down a few hallways, up thirteen steps down three more hallways then into a bedroom. He moved into the middle of the room. He released his arm, walked back and closed the door. He removed the collar from his pocket, he walked behind him, he put the collar around his neck, snapping then locking it in place.

 

He watched the male fell to one knee, panting, gasping in air in obvious pain. He went around him, seeing his throat work, abdomen muscles twitching and working as his pain went through his body. He gave him a minute to adjust and when he had Rayth spoke to him.  
  
“Kneel.” After several seconds of the male just looking down at the floor he complied. Kneeling on the ground in front of him. He gave him a short slap across the face, the male's head still turning with the force of the action. “That was for resisting.” He placed his hands on the back of his skull and the male flinched. “I am just removing the hood.” He informed him. He removed the hood and found that the male was bald though that did not really matter to him. His eyes were closed. “Let your Master see your eyes.” He lifted his head and he was met with red eyes, not as deep as crimson but close to it. He saw defiance in them though.

 

He took a step back and looked him over once more. “What is your name?” He knew it was a simple enough question but some slaves refused to give it as a sign of defiance to those bought them. “Refusal to tell me so will do nothing against me. If you do not speak your name now then that will no longer be your name and I will forcibly rename you. Training you to know your new name and corrections will be made when you insist on any other name.” He informed of his choices. The easy way or the hard way.

 

The male looked up at him, after a short swallow he spoke. “My name is J'onn.” He continued to look at him.

 

Rayth liked the name so he nodded. “I will now you give you another set of choices.” He waited seeing his attention drawn. “I can unshackle your wrists, allow you the pleasure of a bath and to sleep in the bed here in this room. Or I can drag you down to the kennels, shove you into a dog crate, let you sleep in there then in the morning one of the servants will take a hose with cold water to your body.”

 

“These choices depend on what...” He asked slowly, tentatively.

 

“This depends on if you decide to behave. Do not try to run, take off your collar. Defiance and disrespect will not be tolerated.”

 

He watched as J'onn's chest rose and fell slowly, thinking over his options. Finally he nodded. “I will behave.” His voice lowered a little. “Master...”

 

Rayth could tell he didn't like saying the word but that did not matter. “You may stand.” He took each wrist shackle in his hand and broke them apart. His throat worked and his brow furrowed slightly in questions that Rayth had no intention of answering. He walked to the door. “I will give you this day to rest and sleep. But J'onn do not forget you are mine now. Your will, mind and body is for my own amusement and purposes.” He opened the door, closed it and locked it from the outside. He went down a few more doors and went into his own bedroom. He stripped his clothes, putting them in the laundry bin, taking a shower then he proceeded to bed. He spent that day sleeping as is trips were always exhausting and draining. He was also going to need to have the energy and strength to deal with his new slave and breaking him.

 


	2. Day Two Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn learns more about the man and home he is forced to stay in.. And other things..

A servant knocked on J'onn's door. J'onn didn't want to answer, he wanted out of this place, but he knew that was not going to happen. Anytime soon at least. “Come in,” his tone solemn. He stood up from the position he was sitting in as he heard his door become unlocked, a young man walked in wearing tan pants and a grey wife beater. He left the door open as he walked out.

 

“The Master wants to see you.” His tone was guarded as were his eyes as he looked at J'onn. “The Master wants you nude.” His tone now just cold. J'onn did as the man had told him. “Follow me.”

 

J'onn knew right away that the servants had been filled in on what he was and what he could do. He had been told an incomplete list of his abilities, of what he was truly capable of doing to his body and to others. He followed the man down three hallways, down thirteen steps, down another hallway, down twenty-six steps down a large hallway, next the man opened a set of large double doors. They were thick and heavy but they made no sound as the man opened them. He gestured for J'onn to go inside, trepidation suddenly filled him as he looked at the ground not wanting to go into the obvious large room. His uneasiness was clear though the man just grabbed his arm and shoved him into the room. He turned as he saw the man closing the doors. He felt trapped. He swallowed as he turned around at hearing a voice speak.

 

“Come forward, J'onn.” It was a quiet spoken voice. It was another young man sitting next to a couch at the back of the room, but he was not sitting on the couch but on a kneeling cushion. “The Master will be with you momentarily after he is feeding.”

 

J'onn looked over at his 'Master' but there was another man on the couch along with him. He was in the man's lap, one hand gripped a couch cushion, kneading it in his hand the other was on his Master's leg. There was a clothe veil over his hips that cover his genitals and rear though that was being ground against the Master's hips, there was also a veil over his lower part of his face. But he did not need to see his mouth to know he was in ecstasy, his eyes fluttered open and close and he was panting loudly, moans could be heard now as J'onn moved closer. He saw that part of his veil was moved to the side so the male could have access to his throat. He swallowed hard as he saw lines of blood down his throat from the obvious puncture marks in his throat. The veiled male seemed to be quite enjoying what was being done to him. J'onn had to look away, his anxiety spiking. As another slow minute went by he heard a low whine and damned his curious nature, he looked up, seeing the male remove his _fangs_ from the veiled males throat, licking the puncture wounds. He watched as the holes sealed themselves. The man moved off of his lap but sat next to him on the couch, legs and feet curled up on the couch as he leaned back against the couch, his head to the side seeing as he could not hold it up on his own at the moment. J'onn's throat worked as his new Master's eyes now focused on him, his hands going over and covering his genitals. His anxiety spiked to fear as he didn't speak he just licked the blood from his lips.

 

J'onn watched him in horror as he pulled out a vile out from his pocket then a small needle syringe from beside him. He uncapped it, sticking it into the top of the vile and dragged liquid from vile to the syringe. **NO!** Was all he could think. He turned and bolted to the door, trying the handles but the door was locked. He pounded on the door hard, but all it sounded like was dull thuds. He whipped around seeing him off the couch, walking towards J'onn with that syringe. He knew exactly what was inside. He pounded on the door again. “ **Let me out!!! Let me OUT!!!”** He yelled his throat tight with fear. He turned again and the man was half way towards him. He turned and backed himself into a corner. His eyes wide as he continued to stare at the man. “Please..” He choked out. He curled his body against the corner. He wasn't watching the man anymore, afraid to look up. But soon he felt the stab of a needle go into the side of his neck and he let out a petrified cry as the contents was spilled into his veins. After he did so he felt the needle being pulled out back of his neck, but he had no time to react as a strong hand went to the back of his neck and dragged him out from the corner. He stumbled after the man finally he was pushed to the ground. He looked up and saw the male on the cushion had pity in his eyes, sympathy. His stomach heaved, all that resulted was a dry heave. His entire body trembling at what he knew was coming next.

 

A moment later he heard it, the sound of a match being hit against the side of a matchbox, the flame coming alive at the strike. The hand was back on his neck, staying his body as he had tried to move away. He felt the match touch his skin. A scream was ripped from his lungs as the hand released his neck just as his body was engulfed in flames. His body going on it's side as he contorted with another scream of agony, it ripped through his body. It rippled through his soul, into every fiber of his being. He let out a choked cry and loud whimper as his body contorted once more.

 

He couldn't take it, it took him a seemingly long time to be able to find the strength to look up and see the male back on the couch with his veiled slave. He managed to weakly crawl whimpering and crying out as he did so. It took him several minutes to get to him but he got to him, at his feet. “Please.... _Please make it stop..... M-Master.. it hurts... it hurt so much..”_ He begged him, his voice small and tight, filled with the agony he was feeling. He watched him go into his pocket and he let out another fearful cry. As the needle penetrated his skin and the liquid flooded his veins he felt the fire inside of him dull then wash away. He collapsed at the man's feet. He had been given the antidote... His vision blackened for several moments, when he came to again he was being watched. There was a hint of a satisfied smirk on the man that was his Master's lips. He remembered that he had been sold as a pain slave... The man had been in his right with what he had done to J'onn. The man was taller than he was and that was saying something considering he was quite tall. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say now.. Was he supposed to thank him.... But that did not make sense to J'onn.

 

The man smirked at him. “Do you understand why I put you in that state, slave?”

 

J'onn flinched at the term. That was what he was to this man. Just a slave. J'onn shook his head. “I needed to assess whether you being in that state of pain was worth the entertainment. And I have come to the conclusion in short sessions it can be entertaining. The formula will have to be watered down so that your pain is not so intense.”

 

J'onn still did not like the idea of being put on fire for show, just for another's amusement but he guessed it was better than how he had been treated since captured to be a slave. He kneeled on the ground in front of him and after several more times his vision darkening he kept his head down and spoke in as respectful of a tone he could muster. “May I ask something?”

 

“You may.”

 

“Can I know the name of my Master?”

 

There was a pause. “I think that is reasonable. I am Rayth Drakkar.”

 

J'onn had never heard the name before, but before he had been captured he had been on a mission away from Earth. He had been gone about twenty Earth years.. right..? The heroes he knew must have been gone by now. “Thank you, Master.”

 

“Now Kevin will show you the rest of what your duties will be as I may have bought you as a pain and pleasure slave I want you to be able to know how to do daily chores. As the servants are paid and some of their vacation times will be arriving soon.” Rayth informed him. “So you may stand now and Kevin will lead you out.”

 

J'onn did as he was told he could do and he stood, actually pleased he did not have to kneel on the hard floor anymore. He heard feet walking towards and a gentle hand touched his arm, signaling him to follow the man who now learn was Kevin that had been sitting on the cushion. He followed him out and the door opened easily, the servants must have been given a time period of how long to keep the door locked. He followed Kevin back to his room that Rayth had given him. Kevin pulled out a pair of generic grey sweatpants and a grey tank top. A pair of socks but did not look like socks.

 

“You can put those on J'onn and then sit on the bed as I find a pair of flats that will fit you.” Kevin said as he walked into the small walk in closet. He came back out with a pair of grey flats but to him they looked like ballerina shoes. Kevin saw his confused look and smiled. “They are a lot more comfortable than they look, put on the socks and you'll see.” He placed them beside J'onn after he was dressed. “I believe I have your size.” He watched him put them on then stand and walk a few feet around then back. Seeing his face of slight discomfort he spoke again. “They will be a little tight at first but your feet will adjust to them and they will stretch out for you.” He smiled at him again.

 

“Now follow me so I can show you where you will most likely be spending most of your time doing this.” Kevin walked out of the room and moved only a step or two a head of J'onn since he did not know where they were going. He brought him to the kitchen first. “Now here is where you will be preparing the Master's meals or help prepare them.”

 

“He is a vampire is he not?”

 

Kevin looked over at him and nodded. “Yes but I assure you he can eat just about everything. Except for the things he doesn't. The Master can be quite picky at times. I am guessing you assumed he is only on a diet of blood, which yes he enjoys but he can eat other things as well. That was just a urban myth that vampires had made up so that people would not be so fearful of everyone being a vampire. Daylight is also wrong so is just about every other harmful myth about them.” Kevin explained as he showed him around the kitchen. Where the food was, the pantry, the recipes, the cookware, everything he would need to be able to prepare a meal for his new Master when he was required to. He led him out of the kitchen and showed him the cleaning closet which was a large walk in closet with many cleaning supplies. “The Master expects the home to be spotless at all times so once a week the whole house gets a very extensive cleaning. Every one in the house participates. The Master will normally choose a day where he is out of the house, so that our duties are not conflicted with him being here.” He turned to J'onn whose expression was very common for a new slave. He rested a hand on J'onn's shoulder. “Tell me, I won't tell him.” He gave him a reassuring smile.

 

This was so much for J'onn to take in and accept. “It is just hard for me to accept. I feel like this is just one big long nightmare...” He slid against the wall til he was sitting. He put his head in his hands. “I only came back to Earth twenty-one days ago...” His tone sounding lost and confused.

 

Kevin knelt down beside him then sat down. “You weren't here when the Ancients took over..” His words did not form a question but a statement that seemed sad in that fact.

 

J'onn shook his head anyways. “No. I had been on a mission. It was fifty of the other planets years but it had been much longer here.. But it was about two centuries here...” He stopped when he felt Kevin's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him.

 

“You need to tell him these things. The Master can be cruel but nothing without your true limitations. At least that has been my experience.” Though Kevin wasn't a pain slave and he hadn't known the Master to take any with that title so he did not know what sort of role J'onn would have or if it would be so different than the others. “I do unfortunately have a time limitation on showing you the basics.” He stood and offered his hand. “I have to show you the kennels then the Master's room where you will have to wait for him.” After J'onn took his hand and he helped him up he turned his back to him and began walking again but he didn't show the conflict that he felt after hearing what he had. He knows that he said that he wouldn't tell the Master but this was important, was it not? Didn't the Master need to be prepared when he dealt with J'onn for his training? Kevin knew the answer was yes and that he had to betray the new slave's trust in order to be faithful and true to their Master. He brought J'onn down to a lower level, the kennels was above the basement but below the main floor.

 

He watched J'onn jump as the all the dogs barked, growled or whined as they walked through. There was a large crate in the far end corner and he saw J'onn's throat work. Kevin's eyes softened once more as he knew J'onn must have been threatened with the crate if he did not agree to comply. The threat was bad.. But being actually inside the crate an entire night was an experience one did not forget. “If you get kennel duty then all the dogs will have to be let out and there is a control panel on the wall that opens the door to outside for them. You would then close the panels and start by removing their food and water bowls. Then their beds, blankets and toys which will also have to be cleaned. Each kennel is then scrubbed clean. Fresh food and water will be given to each dog then each gets freshly cleaned beds, blankets and toys.” He turned to J'onn and saw that he was not following behind him, his head was down and his expression was a bit dark. “J'onn?” He asked unsure if it was just too much information he was giving the new slave.

 

“What happens if you run?” His voice low but the question was clear.

 

Kevin stopped where he was and his chest tightened. He all but charged at J'onn and roughly grabbed his arm which made J'onn jump in surprise. “Never and do I mean _never_ think of doing such a thing! Get the idea out of your head now!” His tone rising and with anger. J'onn was still looking at him surprised when he released him and walked away from him. “Let's go. I have to bring you to the Master's room.”

 

 

 

 

                          ***                                                                ***                                                                     ***                                                                             ***

       

 

Rayth sat back in a chair in his study, he had excused both Kevin and his other slave for the rest of the day. It was just past three in the afternoon. This was his new slave's second day in his home and already he was questioning his other slave's about the consequences of running away. But he had also not been here when the take over happened. He was used to the old ways though his timing in history had been about right. J'onn was used to free men and women, children. He had minimal training from how he behaved but enough to make him not do anything irrational. He had to think of how to punish him though since that was an offense he had committed. He called a servant in and had him get J'onn. He was supposed to start his training in his room, the turn of events and information has him thinking otherwise.

 

It wasn't long before he heard the knock on his study's door, he let it hung in the air for a moment before he spoke. “Come.” He commanded. He turned in his chair, watching as J'onn walked in after he was in the middle of the room he held up his hand and he watched him stop short. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, the scent of anxiousness tinging with fear. “Strip.” He watched with very slight satisfaction as the others hands trembled as he stripped himself of his garments, folding them and setting them on the floor at his now bare feet. Rayth stood, walking over to him as he walked closer to him he commanded him. “Kneel.” He was kneeling by the time Rayth got over to where he once stood. He watched as his body gave an obvious shudder, his eyes on the floor as they should have been.

 

Rayth moved to take his chin in hand but hesitated momentarily as the male flinched away from his hand. He knew he was expecting Rayth to strike him. “Do you believe I will strike you, slave?” He asked him with curious tone.

 

“Yes, Master.” Even his voice trembled, one with not a careful ear would not have been able to hear it. Rayth did however.

 

He took his chin in hand then raised it so that J'onn was looking at him. “Why do you believe that?” He was curious as to how he would answer. He made sure he looked down into his eyes, eye contact seeming to make the male quiver.

 

He swallowed hard. “I had gone against what I had agreed to. I had asked of what would have happened if I ran away. I had said that I would not. I had upset Kevin.” He averted his eyes as soon as he was finished speaking but discomfort started on his face as Rayth tightened his grip on his chin. “Master..” Rayth returned his previous grip as he remembered who it was he was speaking to.

 

“All of those things are true.” He released his chin then turned and walked towards a small couch. When he sat he motioned for him to come kneel in front of him, he watched him stand, walk over. With his head down he knelt in front of Rayth. He crossed his legs at the knee and with a cool gaze he looked at J'onn. “I am not going to punish you for asking about the consequences of running away. If you were to run away then you could run away.” He kept his expression the same as J'onn head jerked up. “But you are nothing. You're just a slave, a piece of property. Most will probably sell you are furniture or a breeding bitch. Or since you are the last of your kind make you part of their décor of their home or maybe you will become part of a zoo or a museum.” He watched as his throat worked now, his head turning away, his jaw trembling a single time. “Or you will be chained up then set alight most days just so someone can hear your screams. They are quite beautiful~” He saw tears at the edges of his eyes and that was when he took his chin once more in his hand and turned his face so he was looking at Rayth. “But I see your potential to be special where others will not.”

 

He watched J’onn shake his head out of his grasp. “No… This is just a mind trick. You want me to just become dependent on you. I won’t. I am no one’s to own. I am not property.” Defiance in his eyes and he could feel his growing confidence in his words. But all Rayth could do was smirk, he was hoping he would reject his words, reject his new place in this world.

 

Rayth took a hold of his jaw, just above his throat as his smirk grew. “I was hoping you wouldn’t break so easily. Where would the fun in that be?” A chuckle escaping his lips.

 

J'onn throat worked as he knew what he did. What was this man going to do to him at his defiance of breaking. The grip that was on his jaw moved to his throat in a tight grip. It was hard for him to breathe though he did managed small breaths. His eyes going wide as Rayth stood, his grip still firm as he then began walking and he was dragged behind him. His hands going to his Master's hand trying to loosen the grip as he continued walking out the door then down some steps and through another door. He could only see behind him until he stopped and a thick metal collar was snapped around his neck. He released him once it was snapped in place, locking once it was there. He moved away from him and went into a chest on a table near a couch. J'onn was able to put two and two together without him turning around. This is where he would be set alight for his entertainment. His breathing picked up and he began to panic. He got up and was only able to go about six feet before the chain yanked him back.

 

“I know you already know why you are here. I had the formula modified so that it would not be as intense but it will last for longer periods of time.” He turned to him with a syringe in his hand. “But this is not that formula. This is the original.” He walked over to him and saw his body shaking. He grabbed the back of his head and pushed the syringe into his neck, the male let out a cry.

 

“No! I'll submit!! NOT THIS!” J'onn pleaded knowing the contents had not been emptied into his veins yet. He felt the pause maybe he would retract it then he let out a cry as he felt liquid enter his veins then felt him pull the needle away. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He sank down to his knees.

 

“If your answer is still the same after you have recovered you will only receive this today. I have given you a fifth of what I was going to originally give you. You will be in the state for two hours and twenty-four minutes. No more, no less.” He told J'onn though he knew that the time would feel like an eternity to him. He capped the needle then took the match box out struck the match then as J'onn screamed as he was alit with flames he walked away, out of the room. He glanced at his watch as he had been lit, knowing exactly what time to release him from his pain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not ask me how I came to the conclusion I did with how long with the ccs... I did research and math that heard my head....
> 
> But hoped you enjoyed it and give feed back if you would like :)


End file.
